The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Current tubular-type bird feeders comprise components that require tools to assemble and disassemble the feeder for cleaning and/or for parts replacement. Parts may be difficult to clean. Feeders are often dimensioned with standard-sized feeding stations, each station having a perch portal and feeding portal that do not readily accommodate the various physical sizes of birds seeking to access feed from the feeder.
Considerable size variation exists among birds that may visit a feeder, such as finches (13-14 cm), Northern Cardinals (19-23 cm), Chickadees (12-14 cm), Tufted Titmouse (15 cm), Nuthatches (11-15 cm), Blue Birds (18 cm), Wrens (10-14 cm), Blue Jays (28-31 cm) and Woodpeckers (21-35 cm) etc. A feeder that can accommodate birds of varying sizes will likely attract a greater variety of birds to the feeder. Alternatively, an ergonomically designed feeder can have feeder stations dimensioned to attract specific sizes of birds, for example, a feeder with feeder stations dimensioned to attract the Northern Cardinal. What is needed is a bird feeder that can be easily assembled and disassembled without tools, can easily be cleaned and ergonomically attracts desired bird species to the feeder. Feeder embodiments disclosed herein achieve these objectives.